frackinuniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Apex War-Born
NOTE: This monster has been retired as of Release 5.6.251 The apex war-born is a walker type boss that can be rarely on abandoned apex facilities (needs confirmation as of newer updates). It takes no critical extra damage, recuperates from knockback 75% faster, and has a base protection value of 0.15. It deals 16 (electric) base damage on contact Drops The apex war-born has a very high chance of dropping one or two instances of durable mutagene and the force gauntlets fist weapon. Additionally, it may drop ancient essence, pet collars, augments, plant genes, artifact loot, a whole plethora of non set bonus armor, frackin universe medical items, and it may also drop the pink, blue, yellow and green guardian wings blueprint. Because the list is far too long, you can acess them here: Apexsupermutant ; Artifactloot Fighting Energy Sweep - the apex war-born sweeps the player when in melee range, dealing 22 (electric) base damage, and additionally unleashing a gust of energy that deals 0 damage itself but explodes for 20 (electric) base damage. The boss will barely ever use this attack since he can only use it if the player is farther than 2 tiles but closer than 5, leaving him barely any distance to work with, therefore he will only ever use this if you fail really badly at keeping range*. Cooldown of 1 second. *note that if you have a repulsor field, he most likely will not be able to get in range to use this attack unless the terrain is uneven. Dash - the apex war-born dashes at the player, attempting to inflict contact damage (16 electrical base damage). This attack is not too dangerous unless perhaps for races that are not very resistant to electric damage (assuming you're using frackin races), it is better to simply tank it with a shield rather than attempt to dodge it as it is somewhat hard. Cooldown of 2 seconds. Tesla Outburst - the apex war-born winds up a electrical outburst for 1.5 seconds, unleashing 10 electrical projectiles in a 360º radius, each doing 8 (electric) base damage. You should stay at range as to diminish the chance that you will be hit by one of these projectiles, and you should also be careful of the fact that when they slow down, due to their sliding nature they can somewhat act as a area of denial when in interiors. Cooldown of 5 seconds. Invulnerability - the apex war-born roars for 4 seconds, becoming immune to all damage. You should use these few seconds of immunity to use healing items or get your energy back. Cooldown fluctuates between 6 and 12 seconds. Air Leap - the apex leaps at players attempting to jump over him, hitting them with impressive accuracy, dealing contact damage (16 electrical base damage). Yeah you shouldn't jump over him, they're surprisingly good at not letting you do that. Cooldown of 0.5 seconds. The most effective tactic agaisnt this boss is to simply build a cage around you and then shoot him trough a hole. It really is that simple, he lacks any literal ranged attacks except the electrical outburst one, but that is far too innacurate to hit you most of times. Trivia There is a second variant of the apex war-born, gorillaking2, wich appears to be completely identical to the normal one except that the melee attack is simply a sulphur troll swoosh instead of a gust of energy. Possibly unimplemented yet? Category:Bosses Category:Enemy Category:Needs Revision